I Still Remember
by FishyMonkey
Summary: Aku masih ingat. Sangat ingat. Kenangan antara Kau dan Aku. Just a HaeHyuk fanfict. RnR please


Author : FishyMonkey

Cast : so pasti HaeHyuk

Rated : T

Genre : Angst may be?

Warning : alur muter2, yaoi, boys love, TYPO avery where

Kini aku terduduk disini. Dihadapan gundukan tanah. Bahkan bau khasnya dapat ku cium.

Kenapa secepat ini? Tidak bisakah lebih lama sedikit? Berikan aku kesempatan untuk bersamamu. Aku akan menuntunmu. Berdua, hanya kita berdua. Kenapa kau tidak katakan padaku? Kenapa? Kenapa kau tak bilang jika penyakit itu menyerangmu? Apakah aku masih begitu asing bagimu?

Aku masih ingat pertama kali kita bertemu. Disaat itu, hujan deras mengguyur bumi. Semua tanah basah. Kamu berlari menuju halte terdekat yang ternyata aku juga ada disitu. Dirimu menggigil kedinginan. Bibirmu membiru. Kulitmu bertambah pucat.

Awalnya aku hanya acuh tak acuh padamu. Kupandangi tubuh mu yang gemetar. Tubuh mu yang meringkuk di pojok halte mencoba untuk mencari kehangatan. Ingin rasanya aku menghampirimu dan memelukmu. Tubuh mungil-mu masih menggigil, hingga akhirnya aku menghampirimu dan menyodorkan jaket kulitku. Kau memandangku heran. Aku tahu, pada saat itu kau bingung siapa aku. Siapa sosok itu yang tiba-tiba datang dan menawarkan sebuah jaket untuk melindungi tubuhmu.

Kau terdiam sejenak. Mencoba berpikir. Untuk menerimanya atau tidak. Aku tersenyum padamu. Dan kau membalas senyumku.

"Ambillah.." pada saat itu aku hanya bisa berkata seperti itu. Tanganmu terjulur. Mencoba menggampai jaketku. Kau kenakan jaket itu di tubuhmu. Perlahan-lahan kau mulai tenang. Bibirmu kembali memerah. Dan itu membuat ku tenang.

Aku masih ingat saat kau menegurku kerana terus mengikutimu. Yeah, ke esokan harinya aku melihatmu. Aku melihat sosok manis mu yang berjalan di wilayah kampusku. Aku megekorimu setiap hari. Bahkan rela mengubah jurusanku agat tetap bersamamu. Aku tau, waktu itu kau risih dengan kehadiranku. Kau terus menghindar dariku.

Seiring berjalannya waktu, kau mulai terbiasa dengan sosokku yang ada di dekatmu. Kita semakin dekat. Bahkan menjadi sahabat. Namun perasaan ini muncul begitu saja tanpa permintaanku. Terus bertambah besar. Dan terus mendesakku untuk mengatakannya. Hatiku gundah. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?

Aku masih ingat saat aku memintamu untuk berdua bersamaku. Kita duduk saling berhadapan. Aku menggenggam tanganmu. Mengeggam erat. Kau menatapku bingung. Aku gugup saat itu. Bingung, aku bingung. Hingga akhirnya kata cinta itu keluar dari mulutku. Ya, kata cinta. Matamu membulat saat aku mengatakan itu. Tapi sebuah senyuman terlihat di wajahmu. Hal itu membuatku tenang dan semakin percaya diri.

Kau meraih wajahku. Mendekatkan wajahmu pada wajahku. Hingga akhirnya tidak ada batas antara kita. Kau melumat bibirku halus, membut aku terdiam. Apa ini? Apa kau menerimaku?

Kau menjauhkan wajahmu. Kau tersenyum dan mengelus pipiku halus.

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Tiga kata itu membuatku seakan terbang ke langit. Ingin rasanya aku menggapai bintang dan memberikannya pada mu. Ku raih tubuh kurusmu ke pelukanku. Ku hirup wangi strawberry yang menguar dari tubuhmu. Wanginya sangat manis. Tapi bagiku, kau yang paling manis. Kau yang paling cantik. Kau yang paling sempurna. Walaupun aku tau, kau seorang namja. Sama sepertiku. Kita sama-sama namja. Masa bodoh dengan hinaan orang. Masa bodoh dengan lecehan orang. Yang terpenting, aku mencintaimu dan kau juga mencintaiku.

Aku masih ingat malam itu. Malam yang paling special bagiku. Aku menindihmu, mencumbumu, dan membuatmu seutuhnya menjadi milikku. Hanya milikku.

Aku masih ingat, saat kau terbatuk dihadapanku. Awalnya aku biasa saja. Tapi aku terkejut saat melihat darah keluar dari mulutmu. Kenapa? Kenapa? Pertanyaan itu terus memutar di otakku. Tapi kau tak menjawabku saat aku menanyakannya. Kau mengatakan bahwa kau baik-baik saja. Tapi aku tau, kau berbohong padaku.

Aku masih ingat. Sangat ingat. Saat satu persatu helai rambutmu berjatuhan di bahuku. Kau bilang rambutmu sedang rontok. Aku yang saat itu SANGAT BODOH, hanya dapat mempercayainya.

Aku masih ingat, saat tubuh-mu makin kurus. Tulang-tulangmu mulai terlihat saat itu. Aku menyuruhmu untuk makan lebih banyak. Tapi kau tak mau. Kau bilang kau sedang diet dan tak ingin banyak makan.

Kau semakin kurus. Kadang aku bertanya, diman tubuh hangatmu yang dulu? Rambutmu juga makin tipis. Bahkan sampai tidak tertinggal sehelai pun.

Aku makin curiga padamu. Kau selalu menyembunyikannya. Dengan tekat yang kuat, aku menemui kedua orang tuamu. Menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada dirimu.

Leukimia stadium akhir. Kenapa kau tak mengatakannya? Kau membuatku takut. Sangat takut untuk kehilangan dirimu. Kenapa Lee Hyukjae?

Jika kau mengatakannya padaku sejak awal. Aku tidak akan serapuh ini. Jika sejak awal kau mengatakannya, aku akan membuatmu sembuh.

Kenapa kau lari dariku? Membuat ku seakan-akan menjadi seorang yang paling tidak berguna. Membuatku menjadi orang paling bodoh. Kenapa kau menyembunyikan semuanya dari ku?

Aku masih ingat hari pertamamu saat di rawat di rumah sakit. Pipi-mu menjadi tirus. Sangat tirus. Wajahmu menyiratkan kesakitan. Tapi kenapa kau tetap memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum? Itu membuatku sakit. Berhenti membuat dirimu terlihat kuat di hadapanku. Berhenti.

Setiap malam aku menemanimu. Menggenggam tanganmu erat. Menemanimu tidur. Berharap keesokan harinya kau masih ada di hadapanku.

Aku masih ingat saat kau mengerang kesakitan di hadapanku. Aku menangis saat itu. Aku benar-benar lemah melihatmu seperti itu. Jika rasa sakit dapat di pindahkan, aku ingin rasa sakit itu di pindahkan pada diriku. Agar kau tidak kesakitan. Biarlah aku yang merasakan sakitnya.

Aku masih ingat saat terakhir kali aku memelukmu. Ya, terakhir. Kau menghembuskan nafas terakhirmu di pelukanku. Saat itu kau menggumamkan namaku dan mengatakan bahwa kau sangat cinta padaku. Ku peluk erat tubuh tak bernyawa itu. Tubuhmu dingin sedingin es.

Hingga kini, aku hanya dapat melihat dirimu di bawah gundukan tanah itu. Tak ada dirimu lagi disampingku. Hari semakin malam. Angin semakin kencang. Aku tak ingin meninggalkan tempat ini. Tapi apa daya, orang tuaku terus memaksaku untuk pulang.

Lee Hyukjae, tenanglah disana. Aku tidak akan menggantikan dirimu disisiku. Hanya ada kau yang pernah merebut hatiku. Aku akan tetap menjaga hati ini hingga Tuhan mempertemukan kita kembali. Mempertemukan kita dalam bentuk roh. Kita akan bahagia disana. Kita akan bersatu. Tunggulah aku.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

harap review ok? #kedip2


End file.
